


The Gay Guide To Getting The Girl

by BandGeek918



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, Badass!Holtzmann, Bullying, Clones aren't related, Come Here Often?, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Ghost Girl!Erin, Science, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lets just pretend, or even clones, science club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGeek918/pseuds/BandGeek918
Summary: Jillian Holtzmann was never very good at keeping friends.Erin Gilbert had one friend and a past that would haunt anyone, literally.Patty Tolan really just wants her life to be normal.Abby Yates wants to help, but has no idea where to even start.Cosima Niehaus is trying not to blow anything up at her new school.Sarah Manning honestly is just here for the ride.Newton High has officially created a science club worthy of the attention of six girls who come together to not only save each other, but also make some really cool shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow humans. It is I, the writer that brings you new shit, when I can't even finish what I already started. (don't worry too much, I'm working on it. ;))
> 
> Make sure to leave a kudos if you like it, kind of a hit or miss, ya know?  
> Or maybe even a review if you're feeling kind enough, I love hearing your feedback on things. Its what makes me want to be a better writer.
> 
> Also if anyone wants to jump on board with this work or any of my other ones, I'm looking for some co-authors to keep me motivated and spruce it up with their fresh ideas. Lets face the facts here, people, I obviously need the help. 
> 
> (Come on, you know you want to.)
> 
> -Bree

Jillian Holtzmann fiddled with a stray string of black fabric at the end of her short sleeved t-shirt as she sat in the mismatched fabric chairs outside of Dr. Rebecca Gorin’s office. Her leather jacket crumpled in her lap as she twirled a straw between her fingers that she had gotten from lunch earlier in the day. The time was now 3:30 pm and Holtzmann couldn’t wait until she was able to get into the lab to work on a new blueprint that she drew up in the middle of history. 

The idea had started off with Holtzmann deciding it would be rad if she could hear what people thinking. So turns out, she made some schematics for a head piece that should allow her to do so. Either it was going to be hella cool, or she was going to blow something up, she really did hope that this time it wouldn’t singe the tip of her eyebrows off. She didn’t think she could live through that experience again, especially if it left her looking like a weird alien fetus like last time. Though it was fun to make all those faces at the students who walked past her in the hallways. 

She adjusted the yellow lenses that were perched on her nose and sighed. What the hell was taking her so long? Was she reinventing Einstein’s theory? Holtz cringed at the thought of having to write all of those numbers down. Numbers really weren't her thing, she just put the parts together. She slid her body down in the chair as she started to stamp her feet on the ground smiling as she felt a beat coming on. 

“Few times I’ve been around that track, so it’s not just gonna happen like that.” She sang out loud to herself swinging her arms to the beat. She stood up and swayed dramatically as she continued to sing to herself.  
Dance moves became erratic as she switched the song to ‘It’s Tricky’. 

“Ms. Holtzmann, if you’ve have enough fun?” Jillian heard the voice of her mentor break though her mental concert and turned quickly on her heels to smile goofily at her. 

“Well, hello there, Doc.” 

“Hello, Jillian. Shall we?” Holtz lingered for a second before grinning at her teacher and following the older woman inside of the lab.

Dr. Rebecca Gorin was a woman of utmost talent and suave in her craft. Jillian could only hope to one day be as good as her. Although she rarely ever smiled, Rebecca often found the edges of her mouth pulling up when the young blonde would crack a joke or such. Even though the girl was only 18, Rebecca had known her for years, having had adopted her at the age of 5 when her parents died in a car accident. 

The Doctor had worked with her biological parents when they were still alive at a government instituted lab in California. After the deaths they moved out to New York, where Rebecca knew would be a great restart. Ever since then, she had been teaching and guiding Jillian to the craft the blonde wanted to proceed into; Engineering. 

Jillian fiddled with the hooks of her overalls while Gorin looked over her blueprints, which to Rebecca’s astonishment were surprisingly thought out despite the spontaneous idea.  
“There is a fifty percent chance that you’ll damage half of your brain with this device, Jillian. Is safety not an obstacle for you?”

Jillian grinned at the scientist and laughed. “Safety is for dudes, Ma.” 

Dr. Gorin felt her lips curl up in a genuine smile while nodding. “Safety is for dudes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm going to work on it more. Within the next few days I should have a WAY longer chapter uploaded, but I'm short on time at the moment and I felt the need to upload what I had written for you guys. 
> 
> Anyways like I said, if anyone wants to co-author with me, I'm more than happy to discuss such matters. Make sure to leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! 
> 
> -Bree


End file.
